SMV: Funkytown (VeggieTales Style) (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Funkytown from VeggieTales. NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Serenade (2012)". Song: * Funkytown Song from: * VeggieTales: Bob & Larry Sing The 70s Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * SpongeBob SquarePants (Jellyfish Jam; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * The Simpsons (When You Dish Upon a Star; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Serenade (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * The Year Without a Santa Claus (@1974 Rankin/Bass) * Sheep & Wolves (@2016 Vertical Entertainment) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Kerry to Dance?; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Little Bear (Princess Duck; @1995-2003 Nelvana) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (Orange Nya Nya Style; @2009 Daneboe) * The Buzz on Maggie (Best Best Friends; @2005-2006 Disney) * The Pagemaster (@1994 20th Century Fox) * The Magilla Gorilla Show (Bank Pranks & Private Magilla; @1964-1967 Hanna-Barbera) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (@2005 Kapow Pictures) * Cow and Chicken (Chicken's Dream Date; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: G.H.O.S.T.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Cyberchase (The Wedding Scammer; @2002 PBS) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 20th Century Fox) * I Am Weasel (I Am Deity; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Harvey Beaks (Nightclub Night; @2015-2017 Nickelodeon) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Odd Squad (Dance Like Nobody's Watching; @2014 PBS) * Family Guy (I Dream of Jesus; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures; @1988-1991 Disney) * Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Robot and Monster (Biker Girls; @2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Yin Yang Yo! (Dance, Dance, Devastation; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Camp Lakebottom (@2013 Teletoon) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Fraggle Rock (Wembley and the Gorgs; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Super Why! (@2007 PBS) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Funkytown Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos